Til We Meet Again 1
by newkirks-fraulein
Summary: Has Newkirk ever met a girl he hated?


This story was written by Newkirks_fraulein. I do not own any of the HH characters, and any resemblance between them or other charaters are purely coincidental.  
  
A big thank you goes to underground_sweet heart who kept encouraging me to do this.  
  
This is my very first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
'Til We Meet Again ****************************  
  
  
  
"We've got a message coming in from London,Colonel."Kinch said.  
  
With that announcement, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau followed Hogan down into the tunnel.  
  
Kinch went on, "They want us to find one of our agents and keep them from possible capture from the Gestapo. Code name, "Cougar."  
  
" Is that all?" Hogan asked.  
  
"No, except it was imperative that we keep this agent from being capture."Kinch replied."Must be someone important,or some one with information we need badly.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, Colonel, he or she is hold up in that small house down that road, and they have to be out of there by tonight." he added.  
  
"Ok. We need someone to go and get Cougar. We can't spare anymore than that.  
  
"I'll go." Newkirk said.  
  
"How come whenever there's a chance of a woman being involved, your always the first to volunteer?"  
  
"Just doin' me part, sir" Newkirk replied.  
  
"Yeah, Newkirk, your always just doin' your part" Hogan replied.  
  
"Why I'm shocked, that you'd think I'd 'ave any other intentions." Newkirk replied, looking hurt.  
  
"Ok, how about the time LeBeau was supposed to relieve you as lookout in an hour, and you didn't get back to camp until three hours later?" Hogan asked. "I believe there was a lady involved wasn't there?"  
  
"Well Colonel, she did bring a picnic basket and I just couldn't be rude". Newkirk replied.  
  
"But how did she know you would be out there?" Hogan asked.  
  
" I may have mentioned it while I was in town." Newkirk said.  
  
" That's what I thought, and you were suppose to be lookout at the time." Hogan said. "Lookout means looking for something out of the ordinary, not looking at girls." Hogan scolded.  
  
"On this one, we won't have any time to spare, we have to go in, get Cougar, and get out of there fast."  
  
"Let me go, Colonel." LeBeau said, "You can trust me, I promise."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I can't trust you anymore that I can trust Newkirk, but it looks like I'll have to send one of you, and in that case,as bad as I hate to send another man, I'll have to send Carter,"Hogan said, "We may need a lookout anyway."  
  
"But Colonel,I didn't even get a chance to volunteer." Carter said.  
  
"I know,but will you do it?" Hogan asked.  
  
"Yes sir,I'll do it." Carter replied.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************** "Ok. Carter, Newkirk, we have to move fast on this one,and I mean  
  
fast!"Hogan exclaimed  
  
"But why him and not me?"LeBeau asked sullenly.  
  
"Someone has to have a nice meal ready for Cougar."Hogan replied.  
  
"But that's all I ever do is cook!" LeBeau replied,angrily.  
  
"I haven't got time to argue!" Hogan exclaimed.  
  
"Are you ready?"Hogan asked.  
  
"Yes." Newkirk and Carter answered.  
  
"Then go,we haven't got any time to lose!"  
  
Newkirk and Carter scrambled up the ladder,and out of the tunnel nervously looking for signs of any gestapo agents  
  
"Well Andrew,I think the coast is clear for now."Newkirk said. "Lets go get Cougar and get out of 'ere.I got me a bad feelin'about this."  
  
"Every thing will be alright Newkirk,you'll see." Carter answered.  
  
"I 'ope your right. Now lets's go to the 'ouse, get Cougar and get outta 'ere." Newkirk said,nervously. The sooner they completed this mission,the better he'd feel.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Colonel, I got some bad news. Major Hochstetter's in Klink's office now  
  
and he's got Gestapo agents looking for Cougar."Kinch said.  
  
"Oh that's just great!"Hogan exclaimed. "Why didn't we know this before?"  
  
"They just arrived."Kinch said.  
  
"But it's our business to know these things." Hogan said. "What have I got Carter and Newkirk into?"  
  
"They'll be alright, Colonel." Kinch said reassuringly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
" I hear footsteps!" Newkirk whispered.  
  
With that,Carter and Newkirk hit the ground.  
  
"This place is crawlin' with the Gestapo."Newkirk exclaimed. "Why in the 'ell didn't they tell us before we left?"  
  
"Maybe they didn't know at the time."Carter replied. "You know Col. Hogan wouldn't send us out without us knowing the risks."  
  
"Your right Andrew, your right"Newkirk answered. "But 'ow do we get Cougar out of there?"  
  
"I just hope whoever they are,that they're alright." Carter said.  
  
"With all that Gestapo running lose,it'll be a bloody miracle."Newkirk said.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In an old ramshackle house a woman sat on a cot in a dark corner,holding a gun and listening for footsteps. "That's how it started with my sister." she thought. They had thought they were hidden well,until all of a sudden a gestapo agent stood looming in the doorway. Without thinking, her sister had pushed her into a darkened corned of the room so as not be seen by him.  
  
The next thing she knew,they were dragging her sister out of the house,trying to get her to tell them about the whole underground operation. "I'll never tell, you dirty kraut!" She said. With that,she could hear her scream,as they beat her,time and time again. Then she screamed as they shot her.She was powerless to do anything ,because her sister had said "If anything happens to me you must take this information back to the underground. Promise me this!"She had promised.  
  
Now as she listened,she heard footsteps coming toward her.Slowly she got up. "Oh God, no! They're coming after me!"  
  
She listened as the footsteps got closer,closer still. "They're right in front of me. What'll I do?" He was right in front of her! Without thinking ,she kneed him and it must have found it's mark because the next voice said.....  
  
  
  
"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' , you tryin' to kill me?  
  
"Who are you,and what are you doing here?" She answered angrily.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, he answered. "My name's Cpl. Newkirk and I'm here to rescue you,but I think it's me what needs the rescuing." He said,still trying to recover from the blow she'd given him."I should have 'ave known it was a bird."  
  
"Why didn't you identify yourself then". She asked,angrily.  
  
" I was about to,when you hit me!" Newkirk shouted.  
  
"Your lucky I didn't shoot you!" she replied.  
  
Just then Carter walked in. "Whats going on?" he asked.  
  
"Better introduce you,before she takes a shot at you too." He answered, disgusted. "This is Cougar. Cougar this is Sgt. Carter."  
  
"Nice to meet you." he replied.  
  
"Now that all introductions are over, we got to get outta 'ere, now!"He said.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Newkirk asked. "Don't you realize we 'ave to get you out of 'ere? Your going somewhere safe,and that's all you need to know."  
  
"But where?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answer her this time. "Carter, you bring up the rear,I'll be in front and Cougar we'll put in the middle."  
  
"Ok, Newkirk." Carter answered.  
  
She knew better than to pursue the question any further. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was safe and that was all that mattered now. But she couldn't help wondering where she would end up.  
  
Time and again,when they heard footsteps they would have to get down and crawl under bushes, into weeds, anything that would hide them from the Gestapo and possible capture.  
  
After what seemed like hours,they stopped at a tree stump. Newkirk opened the tree stump, and motioned Carter down. "Now it's your turn." Newkirk said. "But where are we? Please tell me." Cougar asked. "Your at Stalag 13,miss" Newkirk replied.  
  
"But that's a POW camp, isn't it?" She exclaimed. "What are we doing at a POW camp?  
  
"To you it's a POW camp, but we like to call it 'ome." Newkirk replied,with a smile.  
  
"Now,follow Carter down the ladder."  
  
"Not until you tell me why we're going to this POW camp!" She said,defiantly.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." Newkirk said. "What's the matter,don't trust me?"  
  
"Trust you,I don't even like you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Would you please go down the ruddy ladder. There's some people waitin'on us, and we're late as it is!"  
  
"But..!  
  
"No more questions,you'll find out all you need to know. Now get movin'!"  
  
She made her way down the ladder,into what seemed to be a dimly lit tunnel. The closer she got,the more voices she heard.  
  
"Watch your step,ma'am" She heard Carter instruct her from below. "This old ladder's kinda rickity and if you don't watch your step..."  
  
"Carter,just shut up and get down the ladder!" Newkirk ordered.  
  
"Ok. Newkirk"Carter answered.  
  
Newkirk was beginning to make her angry! Who did he think he was anyway? What right did he think he had ordering the sergeant around like that? How arrogant! After all he was just a coporal and Carter was a sergeant. Why did he take that from him?  
  
All this was going to have to wait. As she stepped down off the ladder,she was more than a little nervous. Several pairs of eyes staring at her,and they were all men!  
  
"Carter,Newkirk! Thank God you're all right. You had us a little worried."Col. Hogan exclaimed. "And I see you got our agent out safe and sound."  
  
"My name's Col Hogan and I assume your Cougar?" he said, turning to Cougar.  
  
"Yes sir." She said. "My name's actually Diane Martin."  
  
"Welcome aboard Diane. Nice to have you here. Let me introduce you to some of the other people you'll be working with,"Hogan said.  
  
"Newkirk and Carter,you already know. This is Sgt. Ivan Kinchloe, our radio expert....  
  
"Just call me Kinch,Diane.Nice to have you aboard."Kinch said.  
  
"This is Cpl. Louis LeBeau."  
  
"Cuisine and sabotage,Mademoiselle,"He said,kissing her hand. "Are you hungry? I just made a fresh batch of potato pancakes and coffee."  
  
"Thank you,Cpl. That would be be very nice" She said.  
  
"Just call me Louis, Diane." He replied,with a smile. "Thank you,Louis."  
  
"Oh,and my name is Andrew, Diane,and this is Peter." Carter exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Andrew," Diane said,cheerfully. She didn't even acknowledge Newkirk. After all, why should she. He was the most arrogant man she had ever met! All of the rest seemed nice, but this one...she didn't understand him at all!  
  
"I have a cot set up in the back for you,and a place to wash up." Kinch said.  
  
"Thanks Kinch,I could sure use it!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome,anytime." he said,with a smile.  
  
"Ok,Diane I'll let you clean up and then you can tell us all about this mission." Hogan said.  
  
"Yes sir,Colonel." she replied.  
  
"Ok men,roll call in a few minutes." Hogan announced.  
  
" Ok,roust! Roust! Roll call in five minutes. Five minutes!" Shultz called.  
  
She heard the men grumble as the fell out in formation.  
  
What kind of set up was this,and why is it under a POW camp?  
  
Wouldn't that be kind or dangerous,She thought. The krauts are always looking for escape tunnels ,especially in POW camps,and why haven't they found this one? There were so many questions she had,and no answers to any of them!  
  
She looked around at the extensive maze of tunnels.This was the most elaborate setup she had ever seen. She had heard them talk about this in London.  
  
Oh well,she'd better clean up. Col. Hogan would be expecting a briefing on the mission as soon as he got back.  
  
She looked at herself in the worn out mirror they gave her to use.Just a plain ordinary woman with a not so ordinary job. This is the most unusual set-up she had ever come across.  
  
Could the krauts be that stupid as to let this happen under their nose?  
  
Shaking her head,she finished getting ready. Col. Hogan would want her report. And what she would have to tell them ,they would find hard to believe .  
  
********************************************************************** DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSEEEEDDD"she heard the unmistakable footstep of the men grumbling as they stomped in. All eyes were on her now as Hogan asked , "Ok Cougar,why are you here and what do we have to look forward to on this mission"  
  
"Colonel your not going to believe me ,but here goes. They want us to get rid of a nuclear plant just down the road from the Dusseldorf Hotel."  
  
A stunned silence fell over the tunnel so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"They can't mean that,Colonel." Kinch said. "There has to be some kind of mistake."  
  
"And maybe it's 'er that made it." Newkirk spoke up. "She's been trouble since the day I met her and she's been trouble ever since."  
  
"But why would she tell us something if it wasn't true." Carter said, being the more naïve of the bunch.But he did know his stuff as far as munitions were concerned,and as bad as she hated to admit anything good about Newkirk, maybe it was a good thing that he kept an eye out for him.  
  
"Maybe we should check this out,Cougar. Just to be on the safe side."Kinch said.  
  
"So I'm the enemy,now?" Cougar replied. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" She  
  
exclaimed!  
  
"That's not it at all,Cougar" Hogan offered "But maybe you misunderstood".  
  
"How could I misunderstand something like this,Col."She said "In fact I ask you to call London and make sure I heard it right." She said. "In fact,I find it kind of hard to believe myself".  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me a bit but that you got your signals crossed on this." Newirk replied. "Birds are good at gettin' their signals crossed on important things such as this." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Newkirk?" Cougar asked. "Women like us are more capable of intelligent thought than those glamorous bubble- headed agents your always falling for."She said, snidely.  
  
Newkirk turned and stomped away.  
  
"Whats that all about?"Hogan asked. "There's been something going on with them ever since she got here? I'm going to have to try and get to the bottom of this if they're going to have to work together."he said.  
  
"Cougar,I've asked this before and I'm asking you again.Whats caused this animosity between you and Cpl. Newkirk?" He asked "Besides was that outburst directed toward him totally necessary?"  
  
"How about the ones directed toward me by your men, or Cpl Newkirk?"She asked. "Or don't my feelings matter? Ever since I've told you the news,I've been told that I'm not professional enough to get my facts straight,or that I'm some kind of traitor." She stated. "I'm tired of just being treated like one of the "guys"...So if you'll excuse me Col.Hogan.  
  
"What was that all about,Col. Hogan?" LeBeau asked. "We take these kind of precautions all the time."  
  
"Ok lets say we found out she was from the underground,then would we have questioned her credibility just because she was a woman." He said. "And she does have to prove herself twice as hard as the ones we considerable pretty or glamorous?  
  
"She's right. We consider her one of the 'guys.' Maybe she isn't our definition of pretty or glamorous."He said. "I don't say we all do but.most of us do."  
  
"I think she's kinda pretty myself,"Carter said. He may be the the most naïve, but in some ways, the most sensitive.  
  
"Carter's right,"Hogan said, "I think we all owe her an apology. She does the same job,but gets the least appreciation."  
  
"What about Newkirk?"Carter asked, giving Hogan a sideways glance. "He's not going to like this."  
  
"I know,but he'll just have to deal with it,because he's the one that's going to have to be working with her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He's gonna what? No offense,sir, but there's no way you're gonna get him to work with her." Kinch said. "We always got to volunteer for a job. What are you going to do? Order him to do it?  
  
"You heard what went on upstairs. They don't like each other. They can't even say a civil word to each other."  
  
"People's lives depend on us doing our job, not whether we can be civil to each other or not. And it also depends on if we are the best at what we do, and they are."  
  
"Carter,go get Newkirk for me. Tell him I need to talk to him." "But Colonel." Carter protested.  
  
"Now's who's going to get Cougar?" No volunteers. "Well, I wasn't going to say this, but LeBeau....."  
  
"But Colonel...Why me?"  
  
"Would you rather have Newkirk?" He asked " He's bigger."  
  
"But so is she." He protested.  
  
"And Kinch, you get the priviledge of telling Cogar."  
  
"Some priviledge! What ever happened to volunteering?"He asked.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice."Hogan said.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"Newkirk asked. All of a sudden he knew how the rest of the guys felt.  
  
"Well Newkirk,it's like this. I need you to go on a mission for me. One that requires your special talents."  
  
"That's no problem,but 'ow come Carter was so nervous? Newkirk asked, "'e looked like he was goin' to faint dead away."  
  
"You know how Carter is," Hogan replied. "You see, its like this Newkirk,it's a mission that just came up and you're one of the only two people who can pull this off."  
  
"Who's the other one,sir?"Newkirk asked.  
  
"The only person that is qualified in what they do, so you'll be working with one of the best at what they do. It just so happens you know  
  
them..uh,you'll be working with."  
  
"Oh,Colonel, you' got to be balmy! Any one but her! She'll have me killed first time out!"He protested loudly.  
  
From the next room came.."With all due respect to the colonel he can't be serious. Send me on a mission with that self-centered egomaniac! He's crazy! His opinions about women are from the stone -age."  
  
"I'm surprised at both of you!"Hogan yelled "You're not doing this for yourselves, but for those people who need us to protect their way of life.  
  
"Cougar,would your sister have turned her back on those people who needed her, just because she had to work with someone she didn't like or disagreed with ?"  
  
"No" she sheepishly replied.  
  
Newkirk look down at the ground,he knew that it was his turn.  
  
"Newkirk,I'm disappointed in you most of all"Hogan exclaimed. "You know what we went through out there to protect our countries freedoms and our way of life,and for those who went on before."  
  
"Yes Sir." was all he said.  
  
Hogan walked off.  
  
"You know the Colonel is right."Kinch said. "This is a tough job without making it worse on each other .  
  
"I suggest you two get a little plan together ,to rid us all of these nuclear Plants. There's too many of them being built, and if that happens it could destroy the world as we know it." Kinch said.  
  
"Cougar,you and Newkirk get your resources together to get rid of this menace that we're facing,before its too late for all of us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well Cougar,since you're the one what knows the layout of the 'otel, maybe you should fill me in,"Newkirk said,lighting a cigarette. "By the way,'ow do you know so much about it?"  
  
"My sister showed me the layout, and I remembered it"She answered.  
  
"Ah c'mon,mate you remembered from seeing it just once?" Newkirk asked.  
  
"Yes! You see,my talent is having a photographic memory."  
  
"Oh is it now?" Newkirk said,"Well if that's the case, the sooner the better,I always say."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Well at least they're talking," Hogan said. "You better put on a pot of coffee. It's going to be a long, long night." Said a smiling Colonel Hogan. "How about some sandwiches too."  
  
"Oui, Colonel ," LeBeau said, smiling.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Where is this map,by the way."Newkirk asked.  
  
"We don't know."Cougar answered.  
  
"Are you balmy?" Newkirk answered " Don't we have operatives, or someone like that ,who looks out for these kind of things?"  
  
"Of course,we do, Newkirk!"She answered rather sharply. "He worked as a desk clerk at the hotel. In fact, someone checked on him every day for weeks. Then one day, he didn't show up for work." she said.  
  
"So that still don't tell me where the map is." he answered.  
  
"He kept it in the safe at the hotel. That's where you come in. We need someone to get it out of the safe,so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." She said.  
  
"I was goin' to say if you have such photographic  
  
memory,why do you need me to get the bleedin'map?"he said Sarcastically.  
  
"Ok what do you want first? The floor plan of the hotel,or the route to the plant from the hotel?" she asked.  
  
"You're telling me you know enough to draw both?"  
  
"Yes " she answered."You're going to have to know the route to get us to and and from the plant."  
  
"You're asking me to do that? Why?"Newkirk asked.  
  
"They say your good at planning routes to and from places." She said.  
  
"Yeah,so they tell me." He said. "So the sooner we get started,the better."  
  
"You got it.So can we get a little something to eat before we get started?" Like she needed it! And she wasn't just self-conscious of what Newkirk thought,but of what the other guys might think."Come to think of it,I think I'll just have some of that good coffee of yours. LeBeau,hope you made it good and strong!"  
  
"Coming right up,mademoiselle." LeBeau answered. "How about you Newkirk?"LeBeau asked.  
  
"Maybe a little, Louis, thanks."he answered.  
  
The men smiled at each other. "They've come a long way in a short time."Kinch said.  
  
"I wouldn't hold my breath though,it may only be the calm before the storm. Hogan said.  
  
"What calm and what storm?" Carter asked. "Do you know something we don't,Colonel"  
  
"Well I did kinda hear him talk to London in a whisper over in the corner the other day,and he did act kinda suspicious." added Kinch.  
  
"Do you men have to know everything London and I talk about?"Hogan asked.  
  
"When it affects us and a comrade,we have the right to know." LeBeau said.  
  
"Well at at least this time,you're not the one who has to tell him."  
  
"Uh oh,ok let me ask you this. Does this involve both Newkirk and Cougar?"  
  
"Well yeah it does." Hogan said softly  
  
"With all due respect ,Colonel, are you trying to get us killed?" Carter asked? "There's not enough room in the tunnel to get out of way."  
  
"Ok I'll let you know when we get down stairs."  
  
The men looked kind of skeptically at each other,but went along. When they got downtairs,Hogan went over to where Newkirk and Cougar were working.  
  
"How's everything going?"He asked,pouring himself another cup of coffee.  
  
"Just a few more things to work out here and there, and I think we got it.  
  
"You see,we're going out a window at the far side of the hotel, crawling down the path to the access road in the bushes just a few feet from the plant. From there we're going to watch for any trucks that might be carrying any heavy water. From the bushes, we'll signal our mates, one way or the other, about dropping a bomb."  
  
  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Newkirk. How about you,Cougar?" Hogan asked her, "Do you like it.?"  
  
"I have no problem with it, since he seems to be good at what he does." She said.  
  
"Good! Real good." He said uneasily. "Hey you two seem to be getting along a little better than you were."  
  
With that,the men moved away a little bit. They didn't know what it was, but whatever it was,it couldn't be good.He was acting the same way he did when he told Newkirk he was working with Cougar.  
  
"I guess so." Newkirk said. "As long as I have to work with her,might as well make the best of it."  
  
"I feel the same way"Cougar said, "We won't see each other after the mission any way,so why not do the mission,and then go our separate ways."  
  
"I like you're attitude." Hogan stated.  
  
"But why haven't we heard from London about the room?" Newkirk stated.  
  
"Yeah it's not like them to wait until the last miute." Cougar said.  
  
"Well about that, we have heard from London."  
  
The men stepped back. Some how, they knew that this was the calm before the storm.  
  
"Ready or not,here I go." Hogan thought.  
  
"The room they got you, the one on the far side of the hotel.Well um, they got you the bridal suite."  
  
The men's jaws dropped,but nothing compared to the look on Newkirk and Cougar's face.  
  
"What's that? You gotta be kiddin me, Colonel!"He said. "Don't we have a say in this at all?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah,I'm sure, no offense Newkirk, anyone could do his job or mine for that matter.  
  
"You two still don't get it, do you?" Hogan rather sternly. "Its not just a mission. It's a mission about about the preservation of mankind or it's destruction, and like it or not,you two are the best we have for the job.  
  
"Its not even about you and when this is over you can kill each other for all I care. But for now, we have a job to do, and I suggest you put your differences aside and do it!"  
  
"I guess he's right. It won't hurt us for just one night,and like you keep saying yourself,that'll be the end of it." Newkirk said.  
  
It was time to do ther jobs and what they had to do was matter of life and death.everyone's.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
As they were finishing up the plans for that night,everone had big smiles on their faces.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day ol' Peter Newkirk got married" Kinch said. Newkirk shot him a look.  
  
"Just look at how many hearts he'll break in Dusseldorf,not to mention all of germany."  
  
"Shut up, Carter! Just shut up!" Newkirk said.  
  
"Don't be hard on ol' Newkirk. You know how nervous the groom is before the wedding."Hogan had walked in and joined the others.  
  
"You're the one what got me into this,Colonel. Newkirk said. "You and London."  
  
Not to leave the female member of the group out,LeBeau asked "Does Madame approve of her trou'sseu" He asked, jokingly.  
  
"Does Moussieur have a death wish?" Cougar shot back! "Oh, by the way, what are are a bunch of men doing with a closet full of dresses?"  
  
Lebeau said nothing.  
  
Newkirk just stood back and grinned.If anyone should know what Cougar was capapable of, he should.  
  
"And no one's told me how we're getting to the hotel" Cougar asked.  
  
"In the back of Gen. Burkhalters staff car. Hogan said.  
  
"You mean that loud-mouth, fat Gerneral that's always giving Klink trouble?"  
  
"The very same. You and Newkirk have to be ready by 2:00" Hogan said.  
  
"Thanks for the warning,guys. Just how do you know it's going to work?"  
  
"We do it all the time, luv. We do it all the time." Newkirk replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Cougar could hardly sleep that night. Maybe they were used to pulling off these kinds of stunts,but she wasn't. But she knew she needed some rest before tonight.  
  
Wouldn't you know it! Just as she had finally gotten to sleep ,Newkirk wakes her up, rattling the coffee pot on the stove.  
  
"What are you doing,Newkirk?"She growled. " I was just fallin' asleep when you woke me up!"  
  
"I'm sorry,your Majesty,'' Newkirk snapped. "Next time,I'll try and be more quiet."  
  
"Will both of you be quiet,so the rest of us can go to sleep?" Kinch said,bleary eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry,Kinch." Cougar said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok." Kinch answered. "We've all been there,and whether you know it or not,your in good hands, because he's the best there is."  
  
"I guess I've always known that,but why is he so arrogant and self centered?"She asked .  
  
"The best ones are." Kinch said,with a grin.  
  
At the other end of the tunnel,Hogan was giving a pep talk to the senior member or the group.  
  
"Colonel,what ever possessed you and London to send her with me?" Newkirk said. "First sign of trouble ,she'll turn tail and run and there I'll be left to complete the mission on my own."  
  
"Oh no, not me. I was never left in that position, huh?" Hogan said,sarcastically. "Kinch came with me,but the rest of you,the ones that were supposed to be the best at what you do, looked like you were running and let Kinch and I finish the job. What a short memory,Newkirk."  
  
"Another thing,she has every right to be nervous."Hogan said."When was the first time she found this out? Yesterday and by the senior member of the group" Hogan said bruskly. "If you were put in that in position,wouldn't you be a little scared?" Hogan asked.  
  
"I guess." Newkirk replied.  
  
"Lets see, another thing is she won't see daylight for 7 hours.You'll be in work detail in the bright sunlight. The only people she'll see are the ones taking messages for Kinch. And she'll have plenty of time to think of what we've gotten her into"  
  
"Ok.Colonel,I've got the point!"Newkirk said,roughly.  
  
"You think you got your point across,Colonel?" Kinch asked.  
  
"I hope so." Hogan replied.  
  
"You think you got your point across with Cougar?" Hogan asked.  
  
"She'll be alright, "Kinch anwered. "I think they're about to gain a whole new respect for each other."  
  
"I hope you right, Kinch. I hope your right" Hogan replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ The 7 hours seemed to go by faster than she thought they would. She had seen old Burkhalter arrive abour an hour ago.She knew it was just a matter of time now.  
  
The bunk door opened,and the light from the outside,hit her right in the face. It was Newkirk!  
  
The size of the butterflies in her stomach were huge. "Its time to go now, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, we have to get started in a little while." Newkirk said.  
  
"Thank goodness ! I was wondering when you were going to tell me." She said.  
  
"You're right,I should have told you from the bleedin' start. Now do you want to know how we're going to do this or not!"  
  
"Ok lets do this!" Cougar replied.  
  
"Now we have to be out there by the time the General wants his car. Right now its between two of the barracks. If we're not out there by the time the General wants his car,the guys will create some kind of diversion so we'll be able to get into the trunk."  
  
"What if someone has to get into the trunk,and see us"  
  
"We're covered up so they can't see us." He said.  
  
"But what if they happen to find us?" she asked.  
  
"If it comes down to that,we do the only thing we can do." Newkirk said.  
  
" I hope it doesn't come down to that,"Cougar replied, solemnly.  
  
"Me too,mate. Me too.Now it's time to get into our civvies,and get ready to go,  
  
As they were ready to get dressed, Newkirk looked over at Cougar and said "I know your nervous,but you'll be just fine." He reassured her.  
  
Just as they had given each other the once over. Cougar said with a smile, "You don't look have bad in civvies,Newkirk,"  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself,miss."  
  
Just then, they heard the guys make a commotion. That's when Newkirk picked up the suitcase and said. "Let's move,Now!"  
  
Cougar looked back at the POWs that were shielding them from the vision of the Germans,and a last look at the three men that had meant so much to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hans! You idiot! What are you trying to do kill us?" Burkhalter yelled. "I want us to get there,but in one piece! Are trying to do hit every pot hole between here and town!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I guess will have to listen to his big mouth from here to the 'otel. How you holdin' up?" He asked.  
  
"Fine..just fine." Her voice quivering. She didn't want to let him down with all the faith he had in her. "No you're not. You're scared! But I still believe you can do your job."Newkirk said. "Its when your not scared that'll worry me."  
  
"I don't understand, Newkirk? It seems that those are the ones who you could depend on the most." Cougar asked.  
  
"Would you want someone who was so confident ,he knew he could do the job, or one that wasn't so confident, he would make sure he got the job done right?"  
  
"I guess the one who was scared." she answered.  
  
"Colonel Hogan made me remember how scared the three of us were when we went on our first mission and one of them was me!"  
  
"Not you,Newkirk" Cougar said. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything."  
  
"You remember when I was up this morning getting me coffee? I still get a little scared. Not as scared ,but a little."Newkirk replied  
  
"How long before we get there?"Cougar said,anxiously. The sooner all this was over with the better she'd feel.  
  
They rode the rest of way in silence,then Newkirk announced. "We're here"  
  
There were those butterflies again! "Ok Newkirk,whats next?" she asked.  
  
"You're my wife. Act you've seen others do,except for the fightin' part." He answered with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, Your kidding me! You want me to pretend I like you and I.uh" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"I think I've just been insulted!"He said,defiantly.  
  
"Its not that, Newkirk, you see it's just that I.don't have much experience in that area and I hope that I.uh, can be convincing."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine" Newkirk kinda grinning,  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now when Burkhalter asks Hans to take him into the bar for a drink,that's when we make our escape. I'll start picking the lock and raising the hood slightly. That's when we start to leave and check into the hotel. Now leave and make sure no one sees you get out"  
  
"Ok Cougar your scared,but you can do this!" She thought to herself. She was scared, but that would make her do her best. Newkirk lifted the hood slightly,she knew that's when she had to get out and be ready to go. Newkirk quickly lilfted the lid. She followed as close behind as she could. They found themselves standing in front of the Dusseldorf Hotel and they checked in.  
  
"Now since you're not as experienced on these things as I am, just do what I do" Newkirk said.  
  
"Here it comes,Cougar" She thought. And with that,Newkirk took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. And then he put his arm around her and whispered, "Just act like any woman or any wed woman would who was in love.  
  
As Newkirk got in the door,he began his act. "Well Leinbsten, here we are and I can't wait to see you in the room."  
  
Then it was her turn. Cougar thought. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Then as she had seen Newkirk do, she got up to his ear and whispered. "The plans are in the safe somewhere behind the desk." and with that she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The kiss took Newkirk by surprise. "How can I go one moment without you Liebsten?"  
  
"I'm only trying to look my best for you,darling."Cougar replied.  
  
Newkirk then proceeded to check in under the name the underground had given them. They began to look round the area of the desk .  
  
Meanwhile around the area, Newkirk could hear the desk clerks say "Ah to as young and in love,as these two."the desk clerks said wistfully.  
  
"It worked!" Newkirk thought, "It'll make it easier to look around the desk for the safe.  
  
In the powder room Cougar was trying to regain her composure. "Is this what its like to be in love? Since this is the closest I'll ever come,its better that nothing." She thought. "While I'm in here,I'll have to look like I've done something." With that she splashed cold water on her face,put a little make-up on,and took her hair down,which had been in a bun,and put clips on each side of her hair to hold it back.  
  
Just then Cougar came out of the powder room "Are you ready liebstein," Newkirk asked.  
  
"More than ready." she replied, just as Newkirk was picking up the bags to carry them to the room? The desk clerk came from behind the counter "Don't be foolish! For two people so much in love, please, allow me."  
  
"Danke!" Newkirk replied. "Such a wonderful hotel."  
  
Newkirk was lagging behind downstairs. Cougar thought "He must have found what he was looking for. Now to keep the desk clerk busy.  
  
************************************************************************ "I found what I've been looking for," he thought. There was a panel in the wall behind the desk. Now how to get to it without being seen,that would be the tricky part! He looked around quickly for any one who might spot him. He saw the other shift of desk clerks in the bar. "Nows my chance," he thought. When he looked to see that no one was coming, he then quickly and quietly got around the bar. He started to pry at the panel. It was somewhat stuck, but it gave a little at a time.  
  
"Now I have to move quickly" he thought. He found the safe,and began to open it. He saw what looked like the plans in a red envelope. He then closed the safe and put the panel back. And just as he was ready to leave, he got two customers. What was he going to do? Wait on them.  
  
Just as he carried their bags to their room, he went to his own. "What took you so long, Werner?" She asked sternly.  
  
He could tell her part was no act. "Well,Hilda, I ran into two old friends at the bar and I was telling them about being married and what a wonderful woman you are." Newkirk replied sternly.  
  
"To celebrate this wonderful occasion, I will have a bottle of our finest wine sent up to the the bridal suite, schnell."  
  
"But that's not necessary." Newkirk replied.  
  
"That's the least we can do for you spending your wedding night with us."  
  
As soon as both men had left the room,"If I had my way about it, I wouldn't be spending my a wedding night anywhere, especially with you!"Cougar said angrily.  
  
"That goes for me too!" Newkirk replied just as angrily.  
  
"Where the hell were you,Newkirk? I had to detain this idiot for half an hour. I thought something had happened" "Well nothing did, did it? I had a hard time getting into the safe." Newkirk replied,snidely.  
  
"What? The best lock picker in the underground having problems"said Cougar just as snidely.  
  
"I told you ,I had to make sure no one was coming, pry the panel off, open the safe, get the plans and get out before anyone saw me"  
  
"Well it doesn't look like you made it fast enough,you had to wait on customers."Cougar said with a grin.  
  
"Lets look over these plans,and start getting ready. It's almost night time." Newkirk replied.  
  
They got ready in silence. They knew what an important job this was. Col Hogan had been trying to tell them. But it was like only now they were beginning to realize its importance.  
  
Newkirk began to run down a list of things they should have. "Lugar, walkie- talkies, rope, grappling hooks."  
  
"Check!" Cougar replied. "Oh by the way,where's the map?"  
  
"Ive got it!"Newkirk replied. "Anything else we left out?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." Cougar said.  
  
He looked at Cougar. "You going to be alright?"  
  
"Now's a bad time to ask." Cougar said,with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Ok then, lets go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They climbed out the window with Newkirk going first, then Cougar. They went out the window as far as they could, then jumped to the ground.  
  
"It's gonna be along way crawlin' and such. You gonna be alright"Newkirk asked.  
  
"I swear you act as if I hadn't done this before."  
  
They crawled along in silence. That's when she realized her mistake in the way she answered him. After all, he was just making sure she was alright.  
  
As they went a little way, Cougar said "I'm sorry for the way I answered you back there. I know you're just trying to make sure I'm alright. Thanks."  
  
"You're right. Maybe I did ask a little too much,but I was just concerned about what this was doin' to you. I promise, I'll try not ask so many times." Newkirk replied.  
  
"That's ok! I think I can put up with your asking." Cougar replied with a smile. "It won't kill me."  
  
They crawled up to the clearing where the nuclear plant was. This was the rendezvous point where they were to meet the RAF.  
  
"Ok Cougar, you get on that side of the clearing and wait for any trucks. If you see anything, let me know. I'll watch for any trucks over here. And when it's all over,come over here behind me." Newkirk said.  
  
"Ok" Cougar said,being a little afraid to say anything else.  
  
2 hours went by, then 3 until they heard one of planes ask "All clear down there?"  
  
"All clear on my side. How about you ,Cougar?"  
  
"All clear." She answered.  
  
"Ok then bombs away!"  
  
They dropped 3 bombs on the framed building. Shards of glass and metal flew everywhere and a big ball of fire lit up the night sky.  
  
"That's what we think of you, you dirty krauts.!" Newkirk shouted. "That's what we think of the lotta ya,and we won't stop until we wipe ya off the face of the earth."  
  
*********************************************************************** Then he noticed it was awfully quiet on his left side. Shouldn't he have heard from Cougar by now? She should have been yelling and cheering as well, but he heard nothing. She was supposed to be over their with him. He knew there would be kraut soldiers looking for the people responsible,so he couldn't call out.  
  
As soon as he thought the last one had left, he began to call out "Cougar,where are ya mate ! C'mon answer me." This was starting to get a little unconfortable.Thank God, Carter was supposed to be waiting at the edge of the clearing!  
  
Then what he saw made his blood run cold. There in the clearing lay Cougar! He called her name as he ran toward her but got no response! He got closer and closer, but still no response "C'mon luv, speak to me!" he yelled. Still no response. Then he cradled her head in his head. There was blood coming from everywhere!  
  
"Oh my God! She's dead!" he cried.  
  
How? How could this have happened! Then he cleared away some of the blood and found pieces of glass and metal shards. "At least they'd see what they'd planned for accomplished.  
  
"Your sister would have been proud of you."Newkirk said, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Then heard what sounded like a very, very faint voice.  
  
"That'...a ...very...nice...thing..to....know"  
  
It was Cougar! "But it couldn't be,I'm just imaginig things." But she saw her hand move,she was alive!  
  
"Cougar,your alive!" Newkirk shouted.  
  
"All...that...stuff..ab.." her voice started to fade out again. Newkirk smiled. She was talking about all those times she had asked how she was.Then he became sad. What a time to have a photographic memory like she had.  
  
He was beginning to remember all the good and bad times they had togther or were they all bad? He was beginning to wonder. And the acting they were doing at the hotel,which kind of made him smile, how she "claimed" she didn't know much about those kinds of things. If she didn't, you couldn't tell it. Now here she lay, her face covered in blood. He wondered how long she had left.  
  
He stayed there with her hoping and praying(he'd never done that before), that by some miracle,she'd live. Then the faint voice came again  
  
"Are...you...still...there?"  
  
"I'm here luv. I'm here" Can't you see me"  
  
"no..eye..blurr.." Her voice trailed of again. How was he going to get her out of here? This was no place for her to die.  
  
************************************************************************ Hours went by her breathing became more shallow,her fingernails and lips were turning blue. Her skin,pale. And every time she moved her head,she yelled out in pain. All of this,was slowly tearing Newkirk apart.  
  
Hoping Carter was in range he called out on the radio, "Carter,come in Carter are you out there."  
  
Their was a lot of static and then a voice came over the radio, "Newkirk is that you? Boy are we ever glad."  
  
"Carter we have no time for this,its Cougar."  
  
A voice came back "Where are you?"  
  
"Left side of the rendezvous point."  
  
"I'm on my way!"Carter said,hurriedly.  
  
Newkirk bent over and whispered in her ear."Help's on the way,Diane."  
  
"Give...me...hand..Peter..scared"  
  
With that a tear did slide down his face. "Hurry up! Andrew,Hurry up! He prayed again. "Oh God, please don't let her die. Especially not here."  
  
Then heard bushes rattling. He put his body over hers and covered them both quietly with twigs and branches.  
  
"Peter where are you?" It was Carter! He breathed a sigh of relief!  
  
"Down here Carter."  
  
Carter took the bushes and twigs off of then. "Oh my God, Newkirk, what happened too her?"  
  
"She got hit with some flying debris from the plant. I was so happy but now.."  
  
"Its ok, Newkirk. She'll be alright. Let's get her out of here and back to Stalag 13."  
  
As they carried her back, Newkirk said "Watch her head Carter,she's in a lot of pain"  
  
A barely weak audible voice said "Will..you...stop.bossing."  
  
Carter looked back at Newkirk and said "She'll be ok, Newkirk, and if you wanna cry, I won't tell anyone." Carter said.  
  
With that more tears slid down his face. If there was anyone he could trust, it was Carter.  
  
When Carter saw Newkirk cry, he looked away so as not to embarrass him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They got back to Stalag 13,but not soon enough for Newkirk.She had been holding his hand all the way there,barely sqeezing it, other times just touching it.Newkirk kept pacing back and forth as Doc went over.  
  
Hogan asked "Do we have to tie you down Newkirk.?"  
  
"Yes sir" he anwered.  
  
"Was he like this in the jeep,Carter?"Hogan asked  
  
"How do you pace in a jeep,Colonel?"Carter answered.  
  
Newkirk smiled. "I was nervous,but wouldn't you be?" He answered.  
  
The Doc when over to Hogan, "I got all the glass and metal fragments out,I think she'll be ok."  
  
"Didn't I tell you Newkirk? I told you so?" Carter said excitedly.  
  
Roll call was coming up, so Newkirk asked "Can you cover for me one more time?"  
  
"Ok, just this once."  
  
"Thanks Colonel!" He said, then walked over to Cougar. "Are you ok, Darlin" Newkirk asked.  
  
Her voice was faint but a little stronger, "Did..you..here...what...Doc ...say?"  
  
He could here the old Cougar coming back.  
  
"Too..stubborn.to..die..love .you too..much."  
  
With that Newkirk was speechless,but managed to say, "I love you, Diane Martin,more that you'll ever know." ********************************************************************* Colonel Hogan explained the situation to the underground.  
  
"Your giving her how much time?! One more week,and you want her at the rendezvous point? With all due respect,that doesn't give her injuries much time to heal!"  
  
"We need her services straight away, Colonel. I don't a have time to argue the point. We can't spare her any longer than that."  
  
This is something he didn't want to tell Newkirk or Cougar, but he couldn't put this off on to anyone else. It had to come from him.  
  
As he sat with them, having some of LeBeau's delicious stew, he called them over. They gave each other that 'what bad news does he have for us now' look.  
  
When he told them what London had said, Diane said "I don't believe this!" Followed by Newkirk saying "Are they bleedin' crazy ! Did you tell them.?"  
  
"Of course,Newkirk! I tried to tell them, over and over again. They just didn't want to hear it!"Hogan said.  
  
"I know this is askin' a lot Colonel, but could you give us that night before the rendezvous point"  
  
"Sure"Hogan said "I'll even have Lebeau fix you up a nice picnic basket."  
  
"Thank you,Colonel." Newkirk said.  
  
************************************************************************ As they sat and looked into each others eyes,it was like the whole night was meant for them. They barely touched Lebeau's picnic basket.  
  
Newkirk broke the silence. "Do you know how much I love you Diane? Much more than you'll ever know."  
  
"I love you too, Peter and you'll never know how special this time I've spent with you has meant to me." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Whats wrong luv?" He asked "You act as if this is goodbye forever."  
  
"Maybe it is,darling. Maybe it is" She said, sadly. "I think that's why I kept fighting with you all this time, because I didn't want to feel any thing permanent."  
  
"Why do you think I kept fighting with you?" Newkirk said. "Because I was afraid of commitment,and I was afraid of the way you were making me feel, so I kept trying to push you away,"  
  
"Still you'll find someone new and I'll have these memories. Nothing like this will ever happen to me again." Diane said, sadly  
  
"Wouldn't you say its too late for both of us?"Newkirk declared,hurt. "Now what will we do? Do you think someone else will come along for me, just like that? I can tell you now,it won't ."  
  
"Yes! I'm sorry for the way that came out. But no one has every loved me like that, and I'm afraid to believe it'll last." She said.  
  
"Well it has, and it always will!"Newkirk declared as he took her in his arms and kissed her long and passionately.  
  
All too soon the submarine arrived. They held each other tightly as if they never wanted to let each other go. "I love you Peter Newkirk."  
  
"I love you too, Diane Martin."  
  
They hung on each other,until she realized it was time to leave.  
  
"Remember me always, Peter. I love you so much." Diane said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will Darlin'. I love you too! Goodbye! Till we meet again." 


End file.
